The Letter
by TheFreakyGirl
Summary: There is a letter, carried everywhere by Charles Xavier, that he's never shown anyone. Some people have seen him reading it alone, in the library sometimes, or after a stressful event, but no one knows what it says, except the person who sent it - Raven Darkholme, before she became Mystique. Raven/Charles


**A/N:**** So, ever since I saw X-Men: First Class, I fell in love with Charles and Raven (Mystique). I think they had a really special bond, and even though the film didn't really portray them as love interests, I like to think that, given the chance, they could've been. So this is just an extremely short one-shot that is set after the events of X-Men: First Class. **

**Also, if there are any details that are a bit wrong, don't be shy to notify me and I'll correct them. I appreciate it. **

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: First Class or any actors/actresses. All rights go to their respective owners. **

Charles Xavier wheeled himself through the door to his room, gritting his teeth in irritation when the left wheel of his wheelchair caught the wooden table in the hallway. He hadn't had the damn thing for long, and he still hadn't gotten used to manoeuvring it expertly yet. He made his way into the kitchenette and poured himself a glass of water, putting it in the cup holder. Yes, the wheelchair had everything – even a cup holder. He rolled himself into his bedroom, his arms aching from having to work all day. There was a faint ache in the small of his back, but he could feel nothing in his legs.

Charles had seen barely anyone since the 'accident', as people called it. He wasn't in a very good place, and still mourning the loss of his legs, alongside the loss of his best friend. Telling Raven to go with Eric had broken his heart, but he knew that it was what she wanted, the bloody girl was smitten with him. When she'd leant forward to kiss his forehead he'd wanted to grab her jacket and never let her go, but he'd restrained himself. He didn't want to make the separation any harder on her. Deep down, Charles knew that ordering Raven to go with Eric had been a test, a test to see where her true loyalties lied. He'd hoped that she'd refuse point-blank, telling him to shove it where the sun doesn't shine, or some other crude remark. He'd wanted her to sit beside him and grip his hand and refuse to leave him ever.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Charles frowned as he spied a small, white envelope lying on his pillow. His room was locked at all times, no one could get in, and he was the only one who had a key. The envelope was blank, but there was a letter inside. Charles quickly recognized Raven's handwriting.

_My dearest Charles _it read. _I know that it has been extremely difficult for you since you lost the use of your legs, and I know you feel that I have deserted you, like some back-stabbing traitor, but I want you to know that even though I'm with Eric, my heart is still with you. _

Charles sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Her words made his chest tighten, and he found it difficult to breathe properly as he read on.

_From talking to those closest to you, I've heard that you have lost complete confidence in your skills, and so I wrote this letter to remind you that __**I **__have faith in you, and I always have. I would trust you with my life, because you are the most brilliant, beautiful man I've ever met. You're a strong, passionate and caring person and I will always treasure our friendship. _

Charles shook his head slightly.

"Oh Raven…" He murmured to himself sorrowfully.

_Just because you can't walk anymore, it doesn't mean that you still can't be the fantastic man that I know you can be – the man that you're already growing into. Over the time I've known you, I've watched you flourish and become such a wonderful mutant (always MUTANT AND PROUD!) and I'm proud of you. _

_I know that you promised not to read my mind, and I forgive you for breaking that promise, but I'm sure that during your exploration of my mind, you discovered my true feelings for you. Yes, I've been smitten with you ever since you shook my hand, all those years ago in your kitchen. You were the first person that didn't look at me in fear, or disgust, and for that I will always love you. _

Charles bit his lip as tears ran down his cheeks. Yes, he had unlocked the secret of Raven's love for him, and it had completely surprised him, but in a good way. The full force of her affection had hit him head on and he'd welcomed every ounce of it, realizing he felt the same.

_If you ever feel unsure of yourself, or your abilities, I hope you look to this letter to give you the determination to carry on with your dream and build your school for mutants. I want you to remember that you are never alone, not really, and you made me a better person. If I hadn't have met you, well, I shudder to think what I could've become. _

_Goodbye Charles, for the last time, for I fear that being with Eric could turn me into someone that you won't be able to recognize, on the inside, rather than the outside. _

_Forever yours,_

_Raven x_

Charles didn't realise he was shaking until he watched the letter trembling in his hands.

"Raven, oh Raven…" He whispered. "I love you too."

-:-

42 glorious years later, and that letter remained on Charles' person wherever he went. It had gotten yellowed and slightly torn over time, but still remained intact. Charles himself was surprised that the ink hadn't faded due to the countless times he'd read it. Now he knew her words off by heart.

And sometimes, late at night, by the light of his bedside table lamp, Charles liked to reach into his pocket and pull out Raven Darkholme's letter and reread her words and remember the girl that she'd been, before Eric, or _Magneto _had gotten to her.

**A/N: Thanks for taking your time to read this! Please let me know if I'm good at writing about this pairing, and if I should try and work on other stories for them! **


End file.
